<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>permafrost by i_am_trash_15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653287">permafrost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15'>i_am_trash_15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bottom schlatt works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Car Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt gets cold easily</p><p>Wilbur makes fun of him</p><p>they make a bet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bottom schlatt works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>permafrost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>seen a few works like this, but its Wilbur who gets cold easy</p><p>but you guys know how I feel about schlangst<br/>lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Schlatt pulled into Wilbur’s driveway, the porch light on. He got out of the car and went up to the door, knocking. He shivered a bit at the cold, he never much did like it. He could feel his body temperature dropping already. It was okay, though. He didn’t have to put up with it for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Wilbur opens the door and steps out, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, it’s a bit brisk. Not too cold, though,” the brit says. Schlatt shivered and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, are you cold? Is Mr. New York cold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what they call me, Wil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so sorry. What do they call you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. New York </span>
  <em>
    <span>City</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are petty,” Wilbur laughs. Schlatt chuckles and shrugs. They walk to his car, getting in. Schlatt turns on the heat and Wilbur laughs at him. “You know, for a person who lives in the north, you are not used to the cold, are you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, yes I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what, I bet that you couldn’t last in the cold as long as I could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can. I could go longer. I just… don’t want to…” he tried to chuckle. Wilbur smirked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet that you will turn on the heat before I will. If I win, then I get bragging rights. If you win, you also get bragging rights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, what? No, bragging rights is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wayy</span>
  </em>
  <span> too low of an incentive,” Schlatt complained. Wilbur rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I won’t give you any more shit for being cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least not any time soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Deal.” Wilbur smirked and put the cold air on blast. Schlatt started driving, trying to ignore the cold air being blown right at his hands, face, and torso. After a few minutes, he had to clench his jaw shut to avoid his teeth chattering. He spared a glance away from the road to look at Wilbur, who looked as cool as a cucumber, sitting on his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, fuck no, dude. I have to have my hands on the wheel, it’s only fair if you can’t sit on your hands,” he snarled, slapping Wilbur in the arm. He took his hands out from under his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You suck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, I’ll just put mine under my legs, too.” He started taking his hands off the wheel, and Wilbur panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO no, I’m sorry, I’ll make it fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little bitch,” Schlatt muttered just loud enough for Wilbur to hear, earning a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the one who’s literally shaking right now,” Wilbur chuckled. They sat in silence for about ten more minutes, and Schlatt was getting uncomfortable. His body temperature was so low, there was no way he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> shake, and his hands were so cold they actually hurt, the ice beginning to feel like fire. Still, he did not back down. His ears stung, along with his nose, and his eyes watered from the cold air right in his face, but still he did not back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been thirty minutes in the cold, and even Wilbur with his internal radiator was looking pretty chilly. The brit looked over at him and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, there’s no shame in backing down, Schlatt. You could just bump up the temperature. You lose nothing but a bit of your pride.” Schlatt could fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur’s smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck off.” His hands were shaking on the wheel, and they hurt like a bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, your hands are so red! Do they hurt?” His friend’s voice was laced with genuine concern now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of fucking c-course, the f-fan is p-pointed right at them, dickhead!” His body shuddered when he spoke, and he fought the shivers down. He could feel Wilbur looking at him occasionally, all concerned-like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Are you really gonna not turn it off?” Wilbur asked. Schlatt huffed and shook his head. Wilbur pressed his lips together in a frown. After another chilly minute, Wilbur broke. He reached over and turned off the blasting AC, and turned on the heat. Schlatt relished in the sudden warmth for a few seconds before slowly smiling, despite the burning, icy pain in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lose,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Wilbur asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lose,” he repeated, a little louder. Wilbur looked at him funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-the bet was who would turn on the heater first, r-right?” he cursed himself for being slow to warm up. “Y-you turned on the heat. You lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you dick. I turned it off for you, I wasn’t expecting you to actually put yourself through pain just to win a fucking bet! I couldn’t watch it anymore!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re a little bitch. You c-clearly don’t know me well enough if you think I won’t put myself through pain to win a bet. I’m gonna get sick, but do you know what? It’ll be w-worth it, because you don’t get to call me a little bitch because I get cold easily, not anymore!” His body was shaking even more, if possible, because of the sudden change in temperature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt, where the fuck are your self-preservation instincts? You would rather go through physical pain than accept me teasing you a little bit? Are you fucking serious?” Wilbur deadpanned. Schlatt opened his mouth to say something smart and sarcastic, but clicked it shut just as fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you put it that way…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter! What does it matter, if I’m uncomfortable or in pain for just a little bit, because it doesn’t matter! I don’t matter, I don’t see what your fuss is about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt! Alright, pull over. Find a parking lot or something, I need you to face me,” Wilbur ordered. Schlatt huffed, but pulled into an empty parking lot nonetheless. Snow had begun falling gently outside, melting upon impact with the car due to the heaters. Schlatt turned to face Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you say that it doesn’t matter. It does. To me. And how fucking dare you say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t matter, Schlatt, because you do. To me,” Wilbur frowned at him. Schlatt could feel heat creeping back up into his face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I care about you, dumbass!” Schlatt chuckled awkwardly at Wilbur’s words, his grin slowly dying as he realized Wilbur wasn’t kidding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious? Why?” He gave another shiver as his body tried to warm up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I fucking do, alright? Are you still cold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit,” he murmured as his body shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I try something? It might warm you up,” Wilbur offered. Schlatt thought about it, then nodded. Wilbur reached a hand over and cupped his cheek, pulling him closer and connecting their lips gently. Schlatt’s eyes widened, but then he relaxed, finding that maybe he liked it a little bit more than he thought he would have. He sighed into the kiss, letting his eyes fall shut. Warmth bloomed in his chest, spreading through his body and lifting the permafrost. Wilbur pulled away. “Did that help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Might have to try again to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> see, though.” Wilbur smirked, and leaned in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow they found themselves in the back of Schlatt’s car, bodies pressed up against each other as their mouths became acquainted. Wilbur was practically laying on top of Schlatt, their legs intertwined as they slowly ground against each other in the cramped space. Wilbur gently bit Schlatt’s lip as they pulled apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far are you wanting to go?” Wilbur breathed. Schlatt caught his breath before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m still kinda cold. Could warm me up all the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you want to do this? We can stop now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can if you want, I mean, I’m not opposed…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes or no, Schlatt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… please,” he decided, wanting to feel more of Wilbur against him. Wilbur smiled down at him, and helped him with his shirt and his pants, ridding himself of his just a moment afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I haven’t got any lube… do you think saliva would work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to slick up my fingers for me, then?” The brit held three fingers to Schlatt’s lips for him to suck. He opened his mouth and took them in, swirling his tongue around them. “Oh, fuck, you look so hot right now…” Wilbur groaned. Once he deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out and maneuvered Schlatt to where he could reach him properly. He pressed one finger up against the little ring of muscle, looking back up at Schlatt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hnng, fuck, your hand is cold…” the american groaned.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last chance. You still want this?” Wilbur asked. Schlatt nodded, panting. He felt the finger breach him, pressing in. Wilbur waited a moment to let him get used to the feeling before beginning to thrust the finger in and out. Schlatt’s grunts soon turned to moans, and Wilbur added another. And another, once he was used to two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Wilbur deemed him ready, he withdrew his fingers and spit in his hand to lube himself up. He stroked himself a few times, to which Schlatt groaned at the sight of, and positioned himself at Schlatt’s entrance. He pressed in, and both boys moaned. Wilbur inched in until he was all the way in, bottoming out. He allowed Schlatt a moment to adjust, waiting for him to nod or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Schlatt, you feel so good… so good for me…” Wilbur groaned into Schlatt’s neck, pressing hickeys into it and sucking at his pulse point. Schlatt moaned, bucking his hips when he thought he was ready. Wilbur started thrusting, gently, and Schlatt tried to buck his hips up to meet him, but it was difficult in the cramped space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hnn, ah, Wil, go faster, fuck…” Schlatt moaned. Wilbur gripped Schlatt’s hips with a bruising force as he stalled just long enough to hike the american’s legs up over his shoulders, before he was back at it, pounding him. Schlatt was a mess. A moaning mess, calling out Wilbur’s name every other thrust. Eventually, Wilbur found Schlatt’s prostate, as the latter basically screamed his name. He rammed into that spot, Schlatt’s back arching and his eyes rolling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the knot tightening, and he tried to get out a warning to Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil, I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, then,” the brit grunted out, leaning down to sink his teeth into the nape of Schlatt’s neck. His body jerked, and he came with a silent scream. He clenched around Wilbur, who thrusted a few more times before coming to a halt, buried deep inside him, coming right against his prostate. Schlatt moaned, his head falling back against the seats of the back of his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them slowly came down from their highs, and Wilbur gently pulled out, watching cum dribble out of Schlatt’s ass. The american murmured something unintelligible, and Wilbur looked fondly at him, taking in how wrecked he looked. Neck covered in hickeys, lips slightly swollen from where Wilbur was biting at them, and a heavy blush covering his face. His body trembled, though no longer with the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You warmer now?” That earned him a tired chuckle from the man below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m a lot warmer now. So thanks for that,” he grinned. They sat up, awkwardly pulling on their clothes so that they could finish their drive back. Schlatt winced at the slimy feeling inside him and leaking down his thighs, but he could change once they were back at his apartment. Thank God he lived alone. As they were driving, Schlatt realized something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel cold for once.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! hope you liked it! leave a comment maybe?</p><p>do not share with the cc's (duh)</p><p>not pressuring them into anything in any of my works. they are just fictional works. not anything else.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>